<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>文艺复兴 by Xmenz_ADuJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551342">文艺复兴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun'>Xmenz_ADuJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>28岁历史老师宾×18岁高三辣妹娜。师生恋，有R，互攻，背德慎点。（是好嗲老师的画作激发了灵感）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Nico Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>文艺复兴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午后湛蓝的天空干净得没有丝缕杂云，高高悬挂的一轮火红散下千万束刺眼白光，碾落的温暖被脆薄叶片层层叠叠挡住，在地上形成或深或浅的绿色阴影，只有当风掠过繁密的枝丫，搅动叶子与它翻飞舞动发出淅淅飒飒的交好声，光才沿着锯齿状边缘漏下来，斜斜地照射在娜美摊开的速写本上，一幅幅色彩绮丽的图画浮动着明媚绚烂。</p>
<p>气温日渐转暖，同学们大都感到疲乏困倦，连平日认真听课的学生此时也单手托着腮帮子，不到不得已才快速在笔记本上添几笔，他们尚且能强忍睡意，而那些不爱学习的早已进入香甜的梦乡，睡前还自作聪明地将一大摞厚厚的教科书堆砌成逃避老师视线的屏障。</p>
<p>娜美却从来不在历史课上睡觉，并非因为热爱历史，而是缘于她隐秘的少女心事。她喜欢历史老师罗宾，不愿意错过与她相处的一分一秒。讲台上那位性感而不自知的美人，乌黑长发如瀑布般垂落肩膀，润滑柔和的丝质光泽倾泻流淌，尽管她的扣子已经扣到最上端，漂亮的脸蛋始终带着拒人千里之外的疏离感，眼尖的娜美总能透过她白色的衬衫，捕捉那层若隐若现的布料。今天是黑色雕花蕾丝胸罩，娜美笑着心想，舞动笔尖在速写本上勾勒出优美流畅的线条。</p>
<p>“十四世纪到十六世纪的文艺复兴是西欧近代三大思想解放运动之一，探索人性，重视人性，充分肯定了人的价值。这场运动对当时的政治、经济、科学、神学都产生了极大影响。”罗宾在讲台上滔滔不绝地讲，清冷的磁性声线穿过耳膜，却什么也没留在娜美的脑海。两人目光交汇时，娜美一心想的是，如果罗宾老师夹着跳蛋还能否好好上课，就像现在这样冷静自持。等罗宾转过身子在黑板写字时，娜美才满足地低下头，嘴角含笑继续她的惊人创作。</p>
<p>“这是我们期中考的重点内容，大家用荧光笔把它画起来。”娜美沉浸在自己的头脑风暴里，完全没有注意罗宾已经绕到她座位后侧，看到那副条漫：纸张上描画的正是自己，又不像自己，谁把跳蛋推进了自己翕动的花穴深处，所以她只好难受地夹紧双腿，乖乖呆在讲台后面不敢走动，尽量不让横流的爱液打湿长裤，她盼望着早点下课，好把这个卖力震动的小玩意抠出来。</p>
<p>“娜美。”罗宾喊出了她的名字。像头顶炸了个响雷，娜美一下子反应过来，张开五指试图遮掩不堪入目的画面，然而罗宾早已知晓。“放学后来我办公室。”说完捏着速写本的一角从娜美的手臂下抽了出来。有些八卦的同学看了过去，但什么也没瞧见，只知道优等生娜美也有上课走神的时候，不由得交换了一下眼色，神情尽是揶揄。</p>
<p>在速写本被收走的那一刻起，娜美深知她日夜觊觎罗宾的身体不会再是个湿热畸形的秘密，一种疯狂的情绪似吸满肥皂泡的黄色海绵般发胀隆起，无论放学后等待她的是什么惩戒，处分还是退学，她都不会平静接受。她会反抗，她会大声对罗宾表示爱意，她要将她占为己有。破罐子破摔的快感在起伏不断的胸膛凌乱泛滥。</p>
<p>放学铃声响起，同学们陆陆续续离开教室，有几个女同学临走时还对她挤眉弄眼，她们一向看不惯走轻熟路线的辣妹娜美，现在身为假想敌的她被老师点名留堂，好不欢喜。娜美将一切尽收眼底却没回击，只是挑起好看的眉毛，噙着一抹兴奋的冷笑，从那些酸酸唧唧的幼稚女生身旁施施然走过，散发出来的强势气势，仿佛上位者一样，自带耀眼光芒。</p>
<p>松软的鞋底尚未踩稳地板便又抬起，她是多么迫不及待地要去见罗宾，通向办公室的走廊很长，空气中漂浮的尘埃一粒一粒闪着微弱的亮光。遥遥望见办公室的门没关，仿佛潘多拉宝盒般诱惑她前往，她越是靠近，脚步越是刻意放轻，进去之前做最后一次深呼吸，带有温度的气流将细小颗粒吹起。</p>
<p>娜美歪着脑袋朝里探，像只偷腥的调皮坏猫咪。偌大的办公室剩罗宾一人，为了节省电费，悬挂在天花板上的白炽灯管已熄，只留着一盏橘黄台灯散发暖意。她坐在电脑前噼里啪啦地按动键盘，专心致志输入着什么资料，眉头紧皱，似乎没有察觉门外多了一个人。娜美还看见了放在一旁的速写本，打算待会跟罗宾谈话时趁其不意轻手轻脚偷回来。</p>
<p>“老师。”娜美曲起指关节扣动木门。笃笃的沉音传入罗宾耳畔，令她不自觉地绷紧脖颈，富有弹性的胸脯挺了挺，不小心将键盘板推进了半截，有些生锈的滚轮在滑道上发出尖锐的滋啦声。“进来吧。”罗宾没有回头，简短有力的话语听不出情绪，又让人无法抗拒。</p>
<p>娜美径直走到她身后，目光瞟向罗宾好看的侧脸，手臂在她看不见的地方尽量伸长，指尖刚好够到速写本封面的同时，罗宾微微转动办公椅，伸手压下即将被偷走的证据。“你找什么？是这本吗？”娜美想都没想到自己惯用的伎俩轻而易举被拆穿，在罗宾面前她仿佛什么小心机都无处遁藏。</p>
<p>罗宾轻笑，握住她纤细的手腕一把将其拉进怀中，娜美猝不及防地一屁股压在两条修长的腿上，办公椅气压杆的压力承受不住两人重量，皮球泄气般的细微声音响起，伴随着椅子高度骤然下降。罗宾双臂牢牢禁锢着她，魅惑的声音于她耳边萦绕。“想也别想。”</p>
<p>浑圆的双丘抵住娜美背部，双手顺着盈盈可握的细腰往上摸索，最后裹住她的两坨绵软，随意挤压得不成形状。娜美惊呼一声，目光死死地盯着那双作恶的手，反复确认——确实是罗宾的手，她被暗恋已久的老师玩弄着双乳。假期留的亮橙色大波浪卷发已然剪短，碎发别至耳后更显娇俏飒爽，只有低头时一缕发丝垂散脸颊微微摇晃，像现在一样，令她看起来既温柔又敏感。</p>
<p>罗宾一边揉搓碾弄她挺立的乳头，一边腾出右手轻轻扳过她如熟橘般红透的脸，吻上微张的樱唇，巧舌撬开齿贝长驱直入侵犯她的口腔，以挑逗的方式勾缠那条粉舌与她嬉戏，将对方的惊讶激动悉数吞进喉咙。“唔……”娜美低低娇喘，比她年长十岁的成熟女人一会儿霸道地吮吸她的舌尖，一会儿温柔地舔舐着她的牙床，引导自己在甜美与罪恶中一同沉沦。 </p>
<p>她被吻得晕头转向，整个脑袋热烘烘的，一波接一波的电流从心口传到全身，酥酥麻麻的快乐让她不由抠紧办公椅的塑料手柄，只有死命握住硬物的痛楚才让她有依然存活的实感。 咿咿呀呀的轻哼，不知是抗拒，是求饶，还是欲求不满的催促和讨好。怀中少女眉头轻拢，双眼迷离，弓起身子欲躲避那只手，后背因此与两团软肉挨得更紧了，一丝不漏地贴合着。</p>
<p>“你在诱惑我吗？”四片唇肉分离时发出啵的一声，此时罗宾的手已转移阵地，滑进娜美短裙里隔着轻薄的网纱内裤揉搓阴唇。一开始娜美还会不乖地扭动双腿，但罗宾知道她迟早在自己富有技巧的抚摸下化成一滩春水。“想不想这样呢？”手指径直拨开内裤带子，精准地找到柔软穴口并按压打转，等娜美精神逐渐放松之际，试探性地往阴道插入一截指头，内壁嫩肉受到刺激阵阵收缩，宛如无牙的婴儿小嘴呜呜吞含着师长给予的奖励。</p>
<p>越来越放肆的动作让娜美有生以来第一次潮吹，馥郁的蜜河倾盆而下。“舒服吗？”低头看进那双闪着水光的迷离美眸，罗宾轻笑着询问，至今为止她口吻依然平静得像在问“这道题会做吗？”那样，让刚刚才在罗宾手中释放干净的娜美有些不悦。“我也想让罗宾老师爽，可以吗？”说罢落地转身，半跪在办公椅上，蜻蜓点水地吻过罗宾饱满的额头，深陷的眼窝，高挺的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇，顺着优美颈线一路向下舔，在性感锁骨周边或轻或重地啃噬起来。</p>
<p>罗宾抵不住娜美任性的请求，实际上当娜美主动吻着自己的时候，悸动就如涨潮般涌上心头，倒灌大脑，让她忘了身份，好似谁往可乐里扔了一颗香橙味曼妥思，溶出大量圆鼓鼓白花花的气泡，咕噜咕噜地翻滚破裂。她不清楚事后是否会为此后悔，是否会受尽折磨，但少女的满腔热情已成功燎起她的欲望，此时此刻脑海里只剩下翻阅过的速写本，瞳孔里只装得下眼前人。</p>
<p>在她的默许下娜美已经脱掉了她的白色衬衣，“果然啊，”娜美喃喃道，外露的黑色雕花蕾丝胸罩复古而优雅，很符合她的气质，“罗宾老师很喜欢蕾丝吧？”一路吻到白皙的雪团，解开扣子泄漏了大片春光，让绵乳充分暴露在微热的空气中，忍不住张嘴含住深色果实，吮吸搅动，为亲爱的老师留下专属的粉红印记。随着她舌尖的挑弄，罗宾嘴角微颤，慢慢向下弯出浅浅的弧度，一股绷不住的湿意爬满眼眶。</p>
<p>“你知道吗，我喜欢你很久了，罗宾老师。”娜美狡黠地笑着，“其实你也喜欢我的吧？所以才对我动手动脚的。”她故意不用敬称，罗宾不知道回什么好，虽然这个学生的性爱技巧不够熟练，但是令人害臊的情话一套接一套，随着她急促的呼吸，两团绵乳就像踩着波西米亚狂想曲的鼓点般上下摇荡，这个小猫吃奶的姿势激荡起罗宾埋藏心底二十多年的母性本能，终于忍不住托起沉甸甸的豪乳，配合着娜美青涩的动作将饱满慷慨相送。</p>
<p>“罗宾老师想不想塞个跳蛋玩玩？”娜美一字一顿地笑问道，尽管两人身边没有任何道具，但她眼底的认真告知罗宾她总会想出办法，只要得到肯首，她什么都能办得到。“如果你这次期中考历史拿年级第一，可以考虑考虑。”“好，不就是文艺复兴解放人性嘛。”她故意在人性二字上放了重音。</p>
<p>暖洋洋的风灌入窗户，速写本一页一页被吹开，像颤动的蝶翅抖落了七彩斑斓的浪漫狂想。正如泰纳在《艺术哲学》中对文艺复兴的概括那般——感官的诱惑太强，幻想的波动太迅速；精神上先构成一个甜蜜的、销魂的、热情汹涌的梦境，至少先编好一个肉感又强又有变化的故事；一有机会，平时积聚的浪潮便一涌而出，把一切由责任和法律筑成的堤岸全部冲倒。</p>
<p>风止，速写本刚好摊开的那一页，两个女孩放松地浸在开满小雏菊的花海中，花朵随风轻轻摆动，黑发女孩赤身裸体，枕起双臂，眯了眼睛，橙发女孩将脸埋进她的胸脯，尽情享受着柔软绵滑的具有奶香的腾腾暖气。热烈的阳光铺天盖地，蒸发着滑落的香谧汗滴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>